


Hurry

by reylonaut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audiobook Narrators Kylo and Rey, Based on a prompt from twitter, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, recording booth sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylonaut/pseuds/reylonaut
Summary: Rey Johnson works in an auto repair shop, and as a favor to a friend, she agrees to narrate the female part of an erotica audiobook. Kylo Ren is an established name in the audiobook industry, and is voicing the male part for the same novel. Hours of sitting in the recording booth, essentially talking dirty to each other builds the tension between them until they can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, this is based on the following prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter: "rey and ben both work recording narration for audio books and get hired to narrate an erotic novel together."  
> i altered it a little bit, but couldn't resist... enjoy :)

Rey doesn’t know how she got roped into this.

Three hours and fifty-six minutes ago, she had been changing the oil filter on a 2003 Toyota Corolla. Now, she was in a recording booth at First Order Recording Studios, headphones covering her ears, muffling the sound of someone in charge telling her how she should dictate the next line of text while decidedly NOT thinking about the dark-haired man across from her fucking her up against the wall.

~~~

Rey whistled along to the classic rock radio station blaring throughout the garage. She was wheeled under the rusted sedan that Finn had just brought in, changing the oil as a favor to her oldest confidante. Her job at Solo Automobile Repairs didn’t pay a fortune, but it was enough to get by and still be able to help out a friend free of charge every so often.

She heard footsteps approaching and recognized them as Han’s by the telltale click of his boots on the oil-stained cement floor. She wheeled out from under the car enough just to be able to poke her head out to talk to him.

“Where did this old junker come from? Wasn’t on the list of appointments for today,” Han, her boss and the owner of the shop, inquired.

“Finn drove it until it ran out of oil and called me last minute to see if I could fix it,” Rey explained.

Han chuckled, “That boy has got to learn to take care of his car a little bit better if he wants it to last much longer.”

Rey sighed, knowing her best friend would likely not heed that advice anytime soon.

Han hesitated for a moment, looking as if he was going to say something more, but at that moment, the loud clanging noise of the bell above the door echoed through the space.

“REY! REY ARE YOU IN HERE?” shouted a panicked voice. 

Rey recognized it as her friend Rose, quickly wheeling herself the rest of the way out from under the car to see what all the kerfuffle was about. Rey saw Rose frantically looking around the garage, and Rose’s gaze quickly shot to Rey when she saw her movement. Rose hurried on over, babbling something too frantically for Rey to really hear. 

“Rose! Calm down, what’s going on?”

“Rey! I need your help at work right now.”

Rose had, a few weeks ago, been hired to work in a recording studio as an assistant to the studio manager. The studio was called First Order Recording Studios, and was owned and operated by a man named Armitage Hux. Rose complained incessantly about him, citing his fiery red hair and snippy attitude as reasons she hated the guy. (Rey thought it read more as Rose being obsessed with him, but she would tell her that another day).

“Rose… I’m an auto mechanic. What could I possibly help you with at a studio for recording… actually, I don’t even know what you guys record there. Is it music?”

“God, Rey, we do audiobooks there! Do you ever listen when I tell you about my job?” Rose sounded a bit hurt.

Rey tried to cut in and explain that she really tried to, but Rose shook her head and kept steamrolling ahead.

“We can discuss that later. Right now, I need you to come with me and do the narration for an erotic book for one of our clients. Come on,” Rose said, already grabbing Rey’s wrist to try to drag her along out the shop.

Rey saw Han slowly back away out of the corner out of his eye, mumbling something about erotica and not wanting to hear anything more about this, leaving her alone with a very determined Rose.

“Hang on a second here! I’m not a narrator, Rose. Why did you even think of me for this?”

“Long story short, we had two narrators for the two separate points of view in this book- one for the male part and one for the female part. We had both narrators booked, pretty big names in the audiobook business. Right before I came over here, we got a call that the female voice actress decided she didn’t want her name associated with this book… something about an affair with the author, I don’t know. I may or may not have tried to impress Hux by casually mentioning that I knew a really good female narrator, and before I realized what was happening he was sending me out the door to go collect you to come in and do the female part. So unless you want me to look like an IDIOT in front of my snivelling boss, you are coming with me and doing the absolute goddamn best erotica reading the world has EVER SEEN!” Rose ended her explanation with a shout, startling Rey enough where she let herself be dragged along out the door.

She would text Han on the way and explain that he could dock her pay for the time she was gone, and as she climbed into Rose’s tiny car, she started to wonder what the hell she was getting herself into.

~~~

Walking into the front door of the studio, Rey was immediately face-to-face with a tall, lanky ginger man that she presumed to be one Armitage Hux. Upon first glance, he certainly wasn’t her type, but if Rose couldn’t stop talking about him (even if it was in a negative light), she would keep an open mind.

That was, until he started talking.

“You must be the Rey I heard from Rose about. She had very high words of praise for you, so you better own up to them… although I have my doubts,” he looked her up and down with a slight smirk on his face as he said this, and Rey decided she hated him.

“Excuse me, you carrot-looking twat-” Rey began, but was quickly cut off by Rose.

“Okay! She’s here, Hux, where is Mr. Ren? Is he ready to begin?” Rose choked out, clearly trying to diminish the blow Rey’s words were about to rain upon Hux. As she talked, a short woman with brown hair and a badge reading Kaydel handed her a thick stack of papers. 

Rey saw the word _Bound_ in thick black lettering on the top of the front page. She snorted, realizing it was a copy of an erotica book, and thinking of how stereotypical the title was. 

Truth be told, Rey had absolutely no problem with the erotica aspect of this experience. She was a seasoned reader of the genre herself, using it as fuel to touch herself late at night when the lonely thoughts began to creep in. Rey had never had a relationship, or at least not one in the standard sense. She had had quite the number of one-night-stands in her 23 years on this Earth, but no one had ever interested her enough to commit herself to them for longer than a few meetings. She loved sex, but had found lately that it didn’t seem to be enough. Though she didn’t want to admit it out loud, she was beginning to consider signing up for some online dating apps, just to get herself out there and used to the idea of dating one person. Maybe if things went well she would get some inspiration from the book today for her alone time with her vibrator later tonight.

Her worst case scenario for the day was that she absolutely blew it and was a terrible narrator. She was a bit worried she wouldn’t be able to read the passages with a straight face, or that her male reading partner would have a voice that made her cringe when he said words like “pussy” or “cock.” In any case, she was here now, and would do her best to make Rose look good at her job.

Rey zoned back into the conversation around her when she heard Hux say “Now, Rey, this is your male partner for the audiobook, Kylo Ren.”

She looked over to the man approaching the group, and her breath caught in her throat.

She wanted to jump this man’s bones.

He was tall, built like a refrigerator, with incredibly broad shoulders and a chest that she wanted to nuzzle her face into immediately. His dark hair fell in gentle waves around his shoulders, but his face was anything but gentle. With a large, prominent nose, dark brown eyes she could lose herself in, and luscious lips she wanted to lick, his features combined to form a striking image that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from.

“Rey, is it? Rey…?” he trailed off, seemingly inquiring for her last name.

“Uh… Rey John.. Johnson. Rey Johnson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Ren,” Rey stammered out, still trying to get her bearings.

Kylo had a hint of a smirk on his lips at the way she clearly stuttered when introducing herself to him. “I’ve never heard of you before, which is a bit unusual in this industry. You sure you’re ready to play in the big leagues?” he condescendingly asked.

Rey inwardly sighed. It was just her luck that the most attractive man she had ever seen in her entire life turned out to be a wanker.

“We’ll see, won’t we Mr. Ren?” Rey retorted.

The two were ushered into the recording booth, with few explanations given. They knew Kylo was an established narrator and knew the rules, and were under the false assumption Rey did too. Little did they know, she was about to wing it harder than she ever had in her life.

“So, you two will be reading only the dialogue today. We have a separate person reading as the omniscient narrator, who will be recording their dialogue at a different time. However, we will have a stand in person reading the other lines outside the booth into your headphones so you can keep with the flow of the story. Your stands are set up here”- he pointed to a corner of the room where two music stands with papers on them were set up a few feet apart from each other- “and you will be standing facing each other so you can really feed off of each other’s energy. Any questions?” Hux asked.

Kylo and Rey glanced at each other, then back at Hux, shaking their heads in unison. In reality, Rey had approximately one billion burning questions, including “Why does this very shaggable man next to me have to be a dick?” and “How do I read this in a sexy voice without sounding like an idiot?” but she played along with the experienced role Rose had assigned her.

~~~

Rey was burning up.

She had learned three things in the past hour of recording dialogue for the book:  
1\. She evidently has a natural talent for reading erotica and managing to sound sexy.  
2\. Standing in a recording booth for an hour is not very comfortable.  
3\. Kylo Ren has the sexiest voice she has ever heard in her entire life.

Sure, they had had a brief interaction before they began, and she had noticed that his voice was smooth and deep. But hearing him read passages from this erotic novel from the point of view of a man wanting to do this to her was quickly turning her on.

_“Bad girls don’t get to come, Kira. So tell me, why should I let you?” Ben asked, sounding innocent._

_“Please sir, I’ll be good I swear, I swear, I swear_  
if you just…”  
“Just what, Kira?” 

_“Touch me, sir, please. Put your fingers in me, I need you in me,” Kira said in breathy voice._

_Ben traced a path with his fingers down Kira’s stomach, carefully avoiding her nipples as punishment. He suddenly gripped her hips in both hands, so hard that she was sure there would be bruises the next day. He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, pressing his lips to hers in a quick movement. Their lips moved together, Kira panting from how worked up he had her. She ran his hands over his bare, broad shoulders, feeling the large expanse of his torso._

_“You want me to put my fingers in that tight little cunt? What makes you think you’ve earned that, sweetheart?” Ben said lowly._

Rey swallowed, hard. Try as she might, she couldn’t separate the words Kylo was saying as Ben from Kylo himself. She imagined Kylo whispering those words to her in bed and squeezed her thighs together where she was standing to relieve some of the throbbing between her legs.

Kylo’s eyes shifted downwards, noticing the movement. He smirked, almost as if he was aware of how deeply he was affecting her.

_Instead of replying, Kira shuffled out of Ben’s lap, moving backwards so she get her hands on his belt buckle. She fumbled with it in her excitement, eager to show Ben that she could earn it. She frantically pulled his pants down and off, leaving him lying there in his black briefs. She licked her lips, and unable to wait, mouthed at the shaft of his dick over his underwear._

It was Rey’s turn to notice a reaction from Kylo, just a quick inhalation of breath. She let herself believe, just for a second, that he was imagining Rey’s lips near his cock, and closed her eyes at the thought.

_Ben let out a hard huff, moving his hand to the back of Kira’s head to tug at her hair. Kira pulled his briefs down, just enough for his cock to spring out of its confines. She groaned at the size of it, so thick and long. She began to wonder how it would fit inside her, as it looked as big around as her wrist. Deciding she was too turned on to wait any longer, she kissed the head of it before wrapping her lips around. Wasting no time, she sunk her lips down the shaft, fitting about half of it in her mouth before reaching a stop. She moaned, and Ben felt the vibrations of it so strongly he bucked his hips up into her mouth._

_Kira gagged, but moved her lips further down his dick. Ben began thrusting his hips harder up into her, gripping her hair even tighter in his hands to control her movements. The gurgling noise of Kira’s mouth resounded throughout the room, making Ben moan even louder. Kira loved it too, hearing him come undone like this, and decided she would chance his wrath for some relief._

_She reached her hand down to quickly circle her clit, using frantic movements to try to get to the edge faster. She could feel herself reaching her peak, building up so close, when Ben noticed what she was doing._

_“Good girls don’t go against orders, Kira. I told you only good girls get fingered, so you know what you get instead?”_

_With that, Ben grabbed Kira around the waist and flipped their positions, laying her on her stomach on the bed. He grabbed her hips harshly, yanking them up._

_“Bad girls get fucked.”_

Rey whimpered aloud at that, picturing Kylo entering her in one quick thrust. She felt herself get even wetter than she already was, and wondered how damp her panties were at the moment. She looked up into Kylo’s eyes and saw his pupils completely blown out, no sign of the brown color she had noticed earlier.

“Alright guys, you’re doing great, so how about we take a break before moving on to the next part?” Hux’s nasally voice rang out throughout the booth, startling both Rey and Kylo and making them look away from each other. “We are all going to head over to Maz’s for lunch, will you two be joining us?”

Rey and Kylo looked at each other, and in a seemingly unspoken agreement, said “No” at the same time.

“Uhh.. I’m going to… go get my own lunch. I’ll be gone for about an hour, if that’s okay?” Rey asked.

“I’m just going to stay here and read the next parts to prepare,” Kylo said, sounding unaffected.

“That’s alright, both of you. See you in about an hour, and good work again. I’m pleasantly surprised, Rey. I really thought you wouldn’t be able to do it,” Hux says.

Rey grimaces before attempting to turn it into a smile. “Thank you, it’s truly so kind of you, Hux.”

A small commotion began as the people outside of the booth began to exit. Rose looked at Rey through the glass, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow as if to ask if she was okay without her. Rey nodded back with a convincing smile, although she didn’t know what exactly was about to happen. The studio workers quickly cleared out, leaving Rey and Kylo alone in the booth. 

Rey stared at the wall for a few moments, feeling the tension in the room but not knowing if it was all the same kind. She clearly wanted Kylo to fuck her until her legs didn’t work anymore, but she wasn’t so sure he was on the same page. She heard him begin to walk toward her, slowly, predatorily.

She felt a pair of hands rest gently on her hips, and Kylo whispered, “We have an hour.”

Inhaling deeply as if to make up her mind, Rey spun around, shoving her hands into Kylo’s thick hair, and pulled his face down to hers, pausing right before their lips collided.

“Hurry,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> the actual smut between rey and kylo will commence in the following chapter, as this was all technically stuff between ben and kira hehehe


End file.
